


I'm Here For You

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Alec has a nightmare and goes downstairs to avoid waking Bill.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	I'm Here For You

Alec jolted awake with a start. His heart was racing and sweat stuck his T-shirt to his skin. He took some deep breathes and glanced at Bill, still sound asleep beside him. He looked so peaceful that Alec was loathe to wake him, so he crept out of bed and went downstairs. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands, messing up his hair. This nightmare was different than the usual ones he had. It was more real, more raw. He took a shuddering breath and switched on the TV, letting it distract his mind.

Bill rolled over and stretched his hand out, expecting to find Alec and pull him closer. Instead he felt nothing. Bill blinked his eyes open and found Alec's side of the bed empty. He sat and rubbed his eyes. The digital clock on the nightstand read 3:45 A.M. 

"Alec?" Bill asked sleepily. "Where are you?" 

He didn't hear a response, but faintly heard some muffled speaking downstairs. He left the bed and followed the sound downstairs to the living room. The television was on some random black-and-white movie, the volume low. Bill walked closer to the couch and found Alec curled up against the armrest, sound asleep. 

"Oh, Alec," Bill murmured fondly with a smile on his lips. 

He picked up the remote and turned off the TV, then sat down on the couch and pulled Alec's sleeping for closer, arranging them so that his head was on Bill's chest. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around both of them. He was pretty sure he knew why Alec was down here in the first place, but decided that could wait until morning. Especially since the Scotsman looked so peaceful now. Bill kissed his husband's forehead before resting his cheek against Alec's soft hair and closing his eyes. 

Alec woke to the sound of pans rattling in the kitchen and the smell of coffee filling his nose. He sat up and found himself sprawled on the sofa, a blanket that hadn't been there last night tucked around his body. He blinked and ran a hand over his hair. Did he sleep down here all night? Oops. 

"Good morning," Bill's voice said. 

Alec jumped and turned around. Bill walked out of the kitchen, still dressed in a plain T-shirt and boxers, holding a steaming mug in each hand. He walked over and handed Alec the mug in his left hand. 

"Thank you," Alec said, sipping the warm contents. 

"You're welcome." Bill sipped his own drink. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," Alec said. "Why?" 

"I found you asleep down here last night," Bill replied, arching his brow. "I didn't want to disturb you so I slept down here with you." 

"Explains the blanket," Alec said. "I didn't mean to fall asleep here. I just...." He trailed off.

Bill set his mug on the coffee table and sat down with Alec, who stared broodingly into his drink. 

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Bill questioned. 

Alec nodded, not making eye contact. Bill was silent. He knew that if he pushed Alec he wouldn't open upabout what was bothering him. Silence dragged on until Alec finally spoke.

"It was different than the usual nightmares I have," he said quietly. "I dreamt that you left me." His voice cracked. 

"Alec," Bill said, his heart breaking at the weariness in his husband's voice, "I'll never leave you. Ever." 

"Promise?" Alec asked, looking him in the eye. 

Bill leaned in and planted a kiss on Alec's lips. "I promise." 

Alec hugged him, burying his face in the crook of Bill's neck. "I love you." 

Bill kissed his temple. "I love you too."


End file.
